


Lucky

by mssrj_335



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Awesome big brother Dean, Drabble, Fluff, Gen, Happy Sam, Puppies, birthday surprise, i just want sam to be happy, short short short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 17:28:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5506532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mssrj_335/pseuds/mssrj_335
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For pinklatent and the BSGC Secret Santa 2015!  A short, happy little drabble about Sam finding a puppy.  </p><p>T for some language</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lucky

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pinklatent](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinklatent/gifts).



> Accidentally deleted so if you've seen this before, sorry about that. Also, happy holidays pinklatent, I hope this is ok!

It wasn’t Sam’s fault. No, really. He’d just been minding his own business, reading on the park bench in the late afternoon sun when he’d been attacked.

 

Of course, attacked in this case meant being covered with dog slobber by the tiniest, fluffiest black Lab puppy he’d ever seen. The little guy was ridiculously excited about something, tail wagging overtime, big feet were prancing back and forth between Sam’s knees. Inside, he was fawning, but Sam put his book down and looked around. There were other people in the park, sure, but the dog didn’t seem to be missing any of them. He did, however, have a bright red collar. And at the end of his collar was a nametag that read ‘Lucky’ in big, bold letters. Sam frowned, because that was it. Just a name, no phone number to call or address to find home, just another empty ring where the information should have been hanging. Sam looked around again then sighed. Little guy must be lost.

 

“Well, Lucky,” he said, scratching behind the puppy’s ears and making him whine happily, “I guess you’re gonna hang out with me for a while. Let’s see if we can’t find your people, huh?”

 

Sam hopped from the bench with his book and started walking through the grass, Lucky following adamantly at his heels. Sam suppressed a grin. He was adorable, clomping through the grass like that. A little ways a way, a mom sat on a blanket in the grass, watching her kids play with half an eye while she read a magazine. He looked around again. There was a guy jogging by, a kid and his dad throwing a baseball, but nobody that looked like they were missing something. Sam's eyebrows drew down. Maybe the pup had run farther than just the park.

 

Sam looked down at Lucky. God, he was cute. Surely it wouldn’t hurt if he played with the little guy, just a little before he really started looking. _Surely_.

 

What the hell. Sam jumped forward and spun, facing the pup with an exuberant look and hopping from foot to foot.

 

“ _Hey_.”

 

Lucky tilted his head and yipped, hopping up and down. Sam dropped to his knees and patted his hands on the grass.

 

“Come on, little guy. Wanna play?”

 

Lucky pawed the ground and barked, unsure of what to do.

 

“Come on.”

 

The Lab’s tongue lolled out happily and he charged forward, jumping into Sam’s lap.

 

“Oh no!” Sam cried, falling back into the grass and scratching Lucky’s belly with one hand as he gnawed on the other. “You got me, you got me!”

 

Lucky wriggled forward and rubbed his little wet nose under Sam’s chin. Sam laughed and smooshed Lucky’s face in his giant hands, rubbing the puppy’s velvet ears exuberantly.

 

"There you are, ya little bastard!  Havin’ fun there, Sammy?”

 

 _Oh shit_. Sam sat up quickly, managing to catch Lucky before he tumbled to the grass. Dean was striding across the park toward him, a smug smile on his face and a leash swinging in his hand.

 

“Um, Dean!  Hey!  Look, he just showed up and--”

 

Lucky yipped at Dean in welcome but didn’t try to wriggle out of Sam’s grasp. Sam frowned. The leash his brother was swinging back and forth was the same color as Lucky’s. What the—

 

“Happy birthday, Sam,” Dean said, sporting his best shit-eating grin.

 

Sam’s jaw dropped and Lucky barked again. “Seriously?”

 

Dean tossed him Lucky’s leash and wagged his eyebrows. “Didn’t think I’d forget, did you?”

 

Holy shit.

 

Best. Birthday. Ever.


End file.
